Starry Promenade
by DiamondGamer
Summary: Felicia is a normal girl coming from a rich family. She knows a dark secret about her father, and it's up to her to save him from his own deeds. Will something change her mind?And there are other things that she's yet to learn...And they're not so pleasant. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Hints of HREIta eventually.


The young girl quietly walked down the stairs, careful not to make much noise, considering it was night, even though the only ones that lived in the building were her and her dad...and that woman. Her father was working late on something that she really didn't want to know about.

She stood in front of the door, feeling a little uncertain. She had noticed that he spent most of his time in that room before and ever since her mother's death.

Finally, she raised her fist and knocked on the door.

There was no response at first. She knocked again, shivering a bit.

"Father, are you in there?"She spoke, wondering whether she had made a mistake and he had left to go to bed. It was rare, but possible. The door opened to her relief and fear. It was her father indeed. A somewhat young man, with short silk black hair and violet eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. Felicia smiled at her father as he looked at her.

"Felicia!"He said, feeling a little irritated as he stared at his daughter."How many times have I told you not to come down here?"

The girl's smile that had appeared dissappeared almost immediately, and was replaced with a frown. She looked down.

"Sorry, father..."She replied, feeling ashamed."But...um...I'm too scared to sleep on my own."While true, this was her nice way of reminding him that she would like him to go to sleep like a normal person. He couldn't stay up all night, could he?

His expression softened, and his scowl was replaced with a soft, but sad smile.

"Don't worry. You're never alone."He said, lowering his tone."Your late mother is always there at your side...She's always looking after you, Feli."

That was the last thing she wanted to be reminded about. She nodded.

He patted her.

"Okay?Now please go to bed."

"Yes, father."

His smile widened slightly.

"Good girl."

She turned around and started walking, but stopped after a few steps, remembering something.

"Father, tomorrow is..."She spoke once again.

"Yes. The anniversary of her death."He finished her sentence. His face was unreadable, and pretty much emotionless, with a hint of sadness."We'll visit her grave together."

Felicia smiled, trying to look cheerful.

"Okay."

"Now go to bed, please."She opened her mouth to speak again, but he beat her to it."I'll be resting too shortly, alright?"

That was all she needed to hear. She nodded and turned around once again, then took a few more steps. She heard the door close, and with this sound, she also heard something else that she wanted to forget as soon as possible.

"S-Stop!"A woman's voice was heard, along with the sound of a chainsaw. "Help me!HEEEELP!"

The girl proceeded to walk away very quickly, as what she was going to hear next was going to be even more unpleasant than the situation already was. That's what she always did. The affection she felt for her father was replaced with fear of him with the time.

_I know father's secret._

_My father is a scientist._

_He loves research and is always locked up in the lab in the basement._

_And I've always heard things from that lab..._

_Animal and human screams.._

_Even at a young age, I knew what my father was doing..._

That was not the only secret she knew. When she and her mom weren't around, he and his helper were fooling around. She heard them, but she feigned ignorance. Because she loved her dad dearly.

She did not hate, but strongly disliked that woman. She could not replace the mother she had.

_"I shall dispose of the remaining materials myself."She said, standing a few feet away from Roderich. He turned around and faced her, smiling slightly as he observed her beautiful face._

_"That can wait. Come, Natalia."He gestured her to come closer. She smiled as well and walked towards him, then embraced him. He hugged her back._

_"Doctor..."Her smiling face turned serious again."She's aware of our...relationship."_

_He raised a brow._

_"Hm?What does it matter?"_

_"I don't believe she's fond of me. That's the problem."She replied meekly. She never disliked that girl, and understood her feelings towards her. One thing that she wanted was to get along with her.._

_"Felicia will be 11 soon. It's a troublesome age to be sure..."He said, stroking Natalia's hair lovingly as he let go of the hug."Be kind to her, please. Make sure she's never harmed. She is my most precious..."_

The girl had her eyes closed in a desperate attempt to fall asleep. It was late. The ticking clock didn't help her much with it. She opened her eyes and sighed. She had to be sleeping already.

"It's midnight..."She spoke quietly to herself."Today's the day mom went to heaven.."

She sat up on her bed and stared at the wall.

"I can never sleep when I think about mom."

She got up and walked around in the room. It was a small, but comfortable bedroom that was full of memories. She looked at the books in the bookshelf, remembering how her mother used to read them to her. They were sort of odd, but she seemed to like them.

Her eyes landed on a portait of her mom. Felicia walked towards it and stared at it in awe. She was so beautiful while she was alive. Long, light brown hair and glittering green eyes that resembled gems. Dad had told her she had died from an illness. She couldn't believe it. She had cried so much. But she had eventually moved on.

That, of course, wouldn't let a stranger be her new mom. Never.

"What should I do, mom?"She asked her as if she was still alive."I do love father, but..."She sighed as she thought of that woman he's in a relationship with."She scares me...She's always...looking at me with those eyes...I hate her."

Her expression turned into an even sadder one.

"But I know that dad likes her. If she and him got married, I guess she would be my new mom."Felicia crossed her arms."No!That will never happen. No one will ever replace you! Don't worry."

She mourned her death a bit more before turning away. She didn't want to make it any more painful. After spotting one of her favourite dolls, she walked over to it. It was a gift from her father, and it looked so real it was sort of creeping her out. It was old and worn now.

That moment, something fell out of the bookshelf and startled the girl. It was something shiny. She kneeled and took a good look - it looked like a gem. She grabbed it and stuffed it in her pocket.

Felicia shivered a little. The room had went cold all of a sudden. Feeling scared, she decided she should go to bed already. She lied down and closed her eyes once again, letting sleepiness take over her.

_La...la...la..._

_She and her father were in a field, relaxing for the first time in ages. Her father had promised to play with her every once in a while. She sang a beautiful melody as Roderich was making the flower crown. He smiled at her. It was one of the rare times he had his mask off._

_"You sing so well, Feli!"He said to her. She returned the smile._

_"Father, would you look this way?"_

_Finally, he had finished the flower crown. He carefully placed it on his daughter's head. She turned around and faced him._

_"Does it look good on me?"She asked._

_"Yes. I think it suits you well."He was right. It looked beautiful on her._

_Felicia giggled."Thank you, daddy!"_

_He sighed."I'm sorry I can't always play with you."_

_"It's alright!"She smiled widely."I'm glad I could play with you today."_

_Elizaveta walked over to them, smiling at the sight._

_"Oh, my!Were you two playing?"_

_The girl's eyes widened as she ran over to her, feeling elated. Spending time with both of them was a dream come true._

_"Look!Daddy made me a flower crown!"She cooed. Her mother smiled and patted her._

_"It looks great on you."She looked over at her husband."So you two played all day?"_

_"Yup!"Felicia replied."Let's do this again one day!"_

_Roderich nodded at that._

_"Yes. And your mother should join us as well."_

_"Well, I look forward to it..."Elizaveta began, but started coughing. It worried both of them._

* * *

**Hahaha I have 3 stories on hold and starting another one wow how smart**


End file.
